


Alone in the Shop

by crappyarcanafanficwriter



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Other, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappyarcanafanficwriter/pseuds/crappyarcanafanficwriter
Summary: Asra walks in on his apprentice doing some...inappropriate things and wants to join the fun.





	Alone in the Shop

**Author's Note:**

> The female is my personal apprentice, Lyssa. Lyssa is extremely horny. Please note that I haven't written any smut in like a year sooo...FDHdFjlaljfsaff

It was a late night and Lyssa was alone in the shop, Asra had told her he wouldn't be back until morning. Bored, she decided to rummage through the shop and see if there was anything she may not have thought of to entertain herself. Peering into a a basket of clothes, she found a shirt of Asra's.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just...borrowed it," she remarked to herself, already pulling off her own clothes. 

Lyssa lay on their shared bed, comfortable in just his shirt. She held the fabric close to her face, breathing in his familiar scent. As she took another deep breath, closing her eyes as she reached her hand down to touch herself. She quietly moaned as she rubbed circles around her clit, thinking of Asra and all of the things she wanted to do with him. Her moans steadily got louder as she got closer and closer until finally, she started to cum.

"A-Asra! Ohhh..."

"Yes, Lyssa?"

She bolted upright and turned her head to see Asra standing there, smirking.

"Asra! I didn't expect you to be back so soon!" She laughed awkwardly. "So, um, how long have you been standing there?"

He laughed. "Long enough to see what you were doing before you yelled my name...is there anything you wanna tell me Lyss?"

"Ummm...no?"

He came over and sat beside her on the bed. "Are you sure?" His gaze lowered, studying her body. "You know, you look really good in that. Stunning, actually."

"It's yours," she replied, trying to control herself as he looked her up and down.

"I know. That's the best part." He looked her in the eyes again, smirking.

Those beautiful purple eyes, that sexy smirk. Lyssa was having trouble not reaching her hand back down and going again. "So...you saw all that?"

"Most of it."

"Did you..."

Asra smiled. "Like it?" 

Lyssa nodded.

"It was the best thing I've seen all year."

Lyssa studied his face, wanting him more with every word. She reached out and ran her fingers through his fluffy hair, slowly pulling him closer. He quickly filled the space between them, pulling her into a heated kiss. He had one hand on her waist, the exploring the curves of her body.

Only a moment later he broke the kiss. "Lyssa, I-"

"Asra, I want you."

They looked at eachother, nerves gone, Asra's smirk having returned. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Asra pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her. Slowly he started kissing down her neck, down her chest, until he lifted the shirt and started to suck on one of her nipples.

Lyssa moaned, his touch sending shivers through her body.

"Asra...I want you to-"

He held a finger to her lips. "Shhh. I'll get there. You need to be patient." He kissed her nipple before going back up to her lips. Asra slowly moved his hands all over her body, letting them wander further and further down before finally gently brushing his fingers over her slit. 

Lyssa felt it and grabbed onto him with a loud moan. "Asra!"

"Yes, Lyssa?"

"I want you inside me."

He got up onto his knees and gestured to his pants. "If you want it, feel free." Lyssa excitedly started undressing him, only pausing once to admire his cock. She reached out to touch it, but Asra stopped her.

"Not yet Lyssa. I want you to bend over the bed."

Excited and impatient for what was going to happen, Lyssa did as she was told as Asra moved behind her.

To be continued


End file.
